Festival de Amoríos Trilogía Episodio II Rukato
by Cyborg Kuro-Chan
Summary: Rukato 100, Tras un mes de noviazgo Takato y Rikasalen a un Festival pero una amiga de Rika causa un malentendido que podría destruir su amor RR pliz
1. Default Chapter

Ya ha pasado un mes desde aquel campamento en el que Takato y Rika decidieron llevar una relación, despues del campamento ellos les contaron a sus respectivos padres los cuales aceptaron la relación... apenas. Festival de Amoríos es la típica historia en la que una relación ya lleva su tiempo y llega un terciario y provoca un malentendido lo cual hace que la pareja empiece a tener problemas pero veran que ese amor que desarrollaron los unirá de nuevo 


	2. Las Amigas

Hola soy Kuro-chan con el primer capítulo de Festival de amoríos. Si no leyeron el prólogo o "campamento" no entenderán algunas partes de la historia. Así que vayamos a lo que dejé en el prólogo.  
  
Takato iba a la casa de su novia Rika para llevarla al festival que se ubica en el Jardín Imperial de Shinjuku. Ahora Takato estaba frente a la casa de Rika.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Mamá de Rika:(por el citófono)Hola, quien es, quien esta ahi.  
  
Takato: Hola Sra. Nonaka soy Takato, vine a buscar a Rika.  
  
Sra. Nonaka:(por el citófono)Ah, hola Takato pasa un momento, Rika se está arreglando.  
  
Se abre el portón  
  
**Adentro de la casa**  
  
Takato: Buenas tardes Sra.  
  
Sra. Nonaka: Buenas tardes. Pasa un segundo a la sala, Rika ya está casi lista.  
  
**En la habitación de Rika**  
  
Abuela de Rika: Rika, Takato ya está aqui.  
  
Rika:(apresurada)Listo, terminé. ¿Que te parece?  
  
Sra. Nonaka: Pues te ves muy bien para el festival.  
  
Rika:(sonrojada)Pues espero que le guste a Takato.  
  
Rika fue a la sala de estar y se encontró con Takato. Él se quedó con ojos asi(O_O) de abierto, pero no se desmayó porque ya era costumbre verla tan linda.  
  
Rika:Hola Takato.  
  
Takato:Hola mi amor(la besa), estas lista para irnos ya.  
  
Rika:Si tú lo estás.  
  
Takato:Entonces vamos.  
  
Sra. Nonaka:Nosotras iremos despues, ahora nos prepararemos.  
  
Rika:Entonces nos vemos allá. Hasta luego.  
  
Abuela de Rika:Cuidate, adios.  
  
Sra. Nonaka:Cuidala Takato. Adios.  
  
Takato:Adios.  
  
Takato y Rika salieron al festival caminando ya que no estaba lejos de la casa de Rika. Camino al festival empezaron a conversar.  
  
Rika:Mi amor ¿Como estan Yuri y Henry?  
  
Takato:Ellos estan bien, dijeron que iban al festival mas tarde. Tal vez los encontremos allá.  
  
Rika:Aaaah. ¿Les has contado a tus amigos acerca de nuestro noviazgo?.  
  
Takato:No me creyeron. Y ¿le contaste a tus amigas?  
  
Rika:Ehhh, no.  
  
Justo en ese momento un grupo de chicas están llamando a Rika.  
  
Chica:¡¡Oye Rika!!  
  
Rika:¿Ehhh? Ah, hola Mizao, Yun, Michelle.  
  
Yun:¿Como estas?  
  
Rika:Bien y ustedes.  
  
Mizao:Nosotras estamos bien pero, ¿quien es el chico de ahí?.  
  
Rika:Espera.(a Takato) ¡Takato ven un segundo!.  
  
Takato:Si,¿que pasa?.  
  
Rika:Chicas el es Takato Matsuki, él es mi novio.  
  
Las tres:¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!?????.  
  
Mizao:¿Eres el novio de Rika?.  
  
Takato:(sonrojado)Si.  
  
Michelle:Igual, Rika tiene buen gusto, es muy guapo(se sonroja).  
  
Takato:¿Ehhhh?.  
  
Rika:Lastima que es mío(toma a Takato del brazo).  
  
Michelle:(pensando)¿Y que?, voy a quitarte a Takato como sea.  
  
Takato:(cambiando de tema)¿Van al festival?  
  
Yun:Si. No les importa si los acompañamos.  
  
Rika:Si nos importaría pero ya no hay caso. Vamos.  
  
Michelle:Está bien... muy bien.  
  
Asi Takato, Rika, Yun y las demás van al festival.  
  
En la entrada........  
  
Hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora. Veremos en el próximo capítulo cosas que malentenderán la dicha pareja pero que tendrá un final feliz de todos modos. 


	3. La Traición

Seré rápido. Takato invitó a salir a Rika a un festival y en el camino se encontraron con las amigas de Rika. Una de ellas, Michelle, piensa quitarle a Rika el corazón de Takato. Veamos como va este episodio.  
  
En la entrada del festival Takato y Rika fueron a un camino distinto al de Yun, Mizao y Michelle. Pero Michelle seguia de cerca a la pareja.  
  
Takato:¿A donde quieres ir primero, mi amor?.  
  
Rika:mmmmmmm, vayamos a jugar a los juegos tradicionales ¿si?.  
  
Takato:Esta bien  
  
**En un arbol cerca de ahi**  
  
Michelle:Ja, si crees que te vas a quedar con Takato ni lo sueñes Rika.  
  
Despues Takato y Rika fueron, jugaron y se divirtieron pero Rika necesitaba ir al baño.  
  
Rika:Ya no aguanto mas. Necesito ir al baño.  
  
Takato:Tu ve, yo te esperaré.  
  
Rika:Si pero(lo besa) no dejes que esos labios esten con otros oiste.  
  
Takato:jejeje. Lo haré.  
  
Rika se va y Takato la espera en una banca cercana. despues de eso llega Michelle y se sienta junto a Takato.  
  
Michelle: Hola Takato.  
  
Takato:Hola Michelle. ¿Que haces aqui?.  
  
Michelle:Solo quería saber unas cosas de ti.  
  
Takato:(nervioso)¿Como que?.  
  
Michelle:¿Como conociste a Rika?  
  
Takato:Bueno verás. Hace tiempo los 2 eramos los llamados Digimon Tamers.  
  
Michelle:¿Eran esos chicos que tenían esas criaturas llamadas Digimons?.  
  
Takato:Si.  
  
Michelle:¿Y como te enamoraste de ella?. Porque Rika es muy fría.  
  
Takato:Cuando conocí a Rika tambien era muy fría pero cuando la conocí a fondo no era tan mala, al contrario era mas amable comprensible y cada vez se volvía mas bonita para mi. Hasta que el mes pasado en un campamento nos dimos de novios.  
  
Michelle:Ahhh. Bueno pues te diré que me parecía raro que Rika tuviera novio pero... (mira a Rika acercandose)(pensando)Ahora(en voz alta se acerca a Takato) creo que lo va a perder.  
  
Takato:Queee....  
  
Takato fue interrumpido por un beso en los labios de Michelle quien ya lo había abrazado. Rika vio la escena.  
  
Rika:¿Que...que...que está pasando?(se pone a llorar) No puedo creer lo que está pasando.  
  
Takato vio a Rika pero ella se fue corriendo entre la multitud, acto seguido Takato suelta a Michelle.  
  
Takato:¿Que tratas de hacer?  
  
Michelle:Pues simplemente separarte de esa boba.  
  
Takato:¡¡Nadie le dice boba a la chica que amo y sale vivo para contarlo!!.  
  
Michelle:Pero el daño ya esta hecho ¿Por que no la dejas? Ella de seguro ya no te ama.  
  
Takato:Escuchame. El noviazgo no es algo con lo que se juega asi no mas, si me querías de novio deberías saber que mi corazon ya es de Rika. Y aunque fuera tu novio no cumplirías con lo basico que es hacer feliz a la pareja con la que estás, eso lo se porque lo aprendí de ella. Yo no te amo por lo que hiciste.  
  
A Michelle le llegó muy en el fondo la última frase y no pudo evitar entristecerse.  
  
Michelle:(triste)Tienes razon.  
  
Michelle se fue llorando a otro lado. Y Takato se arrepintió de lo que hizo y que le debe una disculpa pero lo primero era lo primero.  
  
Takato:Tengo que buscar a Rika.  
  
Mientras tanto una niña estaba sola mirando en la falda de un cerro del jardín.  
  
Rika:(triste)Por que pasó esto  
  
¿¿¿???:Creo que yo se esa respuesta  
  
Rika:Usted es....  
  
¿Quien es la persona misteriosa? ¿Se reconciliarán Takato y Rika?  
  
Veanlo en el último capítulo. 


	4. La reconciliación y el postFestival

Bienvenidos al último capítulo de Festival de amoríos.  
  
En los 2 capítulos pasados Takato y Rika salen a un festival. Rika y Takato se encontraron con las amigas de Rika y una de ellas provocó un malentendido que causo la separación de la pareja. Ahora una persona se encuentra con Rika.  
  
Rika: Usted es el padre de Henry.  
  
Tao:Asi es y sé lo que te pasa.  
  
Rika:¿Como lo sabe?  
  
Tao:Porque Takato pasó por lo mismo. Verás, Takato se enojó mucho cuando en el campamento te vio abrazando a Henry.  
  
Rika:Pero esto es distinto Takato besó a mi amiga Michelle.  
  
Tao:¿Y?.  
  
Rika se sintió rara ante esa pregunta.  
  
Rika:Como que ¿Y?.  
  
Tao:¿Crees tu que Takato dio ese beso a propósito?  
  
Rika:¿Ehhhh?  
  
**En otro lado del Festival**  
  
Yuri:Mira es Takato.  
  
Henry:Y va con mucha prisa.¡¡Oyeeeee, Takatooo!!  
  
Takato:(apresurado)Hola chicos.  
  
Henry:¿Que pasa?  
  
Takato:Estoy buscando a Rika.  
  
Yuri:¿Por qué?  
  
Takato:Por un malentendido.  
  
Takato se va corriendo.  
  
Yuri:Que raro  
  
Henry:Si.(mira hacia otro lado)Mira es mi papá y está con... Rika.  
  
Yuri:Vamos a ver.  
  
Henry y Yuri fueron a donde están Rika y Tao. Tao se da cuenta de que ellos estaban cerca y le cuentan la situación sin que Rika se diera cuenta. Despues fueron con ella  
  
Henry:Hola Rika.  
  
Yuri:Takato te está buscando.  
  
Rika:(triste) No me importa.  
  
Tao se enoja  
  
Tao:Rika ¡Reacciona!. Si Takato te está buscando es porque se siente culpable de lo que viste.  
  
Henry:Asi es, Takato te estaba buscando como si estuviera desesperado  
  
Yuri:Los dos tienen razón Rika. Takato te ama no importa a quien bese, tu beso vale mas que cualquier otro.  
  
Rika:(mas animada)Tienen razón iré a buscarlo ahora.  
  
Tao:Asi se habla.  
  
Rika fue a buscar a Takato mientras que él...  
  
Dueño:¡¡¡Tenemos un ganador!!! Aqui tienes.  
  
Takato:Gracias.(pensando)Esto le va a gustar.  
  
Takato quedó exausto jugando a tirar los aros y se sentó en una banca envolviendo un regalo y se quedo sentado y muy triste. Al rato Rika estaba buscándolo y lo encontró ahí sentado con la misma cara de tristeza.  
  
Rika:Hola Takato.  
  
Takato:(fingiendo felicidad)Hola Rika como estás.  
  
Rika:Aun estoy enojada por lo que vi.  
  
Takato:Lo siento, Michelle me obligó a besarla y me solté despues de que te fuiste. Si no me quieres perdonar, no lo hagas.  
  
Rika:Y por qué me buscabas.  
  
Takato:Por el motivo por el que te invité al festival.  
  
Rika:¿Cual es ese motivo?  
  
Takato:Verás, dentro de dos horas se iniciará una tradición para las parejas que dice que si una persona besa a la persona que mas ama su amor no tendrá limites. Ahora quiero tu respuesta. Rika ¿Me perdonas?.  
  
Rika:No tienes que darme ninguna disculpa, pues te sigo amando.  
  
Takato:Gracias, mi amor.  
  
Rika:(risita)Me gusta cuando me dices asi.  
  
Takato y Rika se abrazan y se dan un beso que reconcilia su noviazgo en todo su esplendor.  
  
Takato:Sabes tengo un regalo para ti(muestra el regalo) hoy se cumple un mes de noviazgo y quise darte esto.  
  
Rika:Gracias mi amor, no debiste.  
  
Rika abrió el regalo y se impresionó de lo que había adentro.  
  
Takato:¿Te gusta?  
  
Rika:Es muy bonito.  
  
Rika sostenía en sus manos un peluche de Renamon y Guilmon sosteniendo un corazón.  
  
Rika:Gracias pero, yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte.  
  
Takato:No es necesario, con que estes conmigo ya basta y sobra.  
  
Rika:(en broma)Vaya exigencia pero yo si quiero algo mas.  
  
Takato:¿Qué?  
  
Rika:Esto.  
  
Rika de nuevo besa a Takato pero ahora es mas largo, la petición de Rika era que fueran a un lugar del cerro donde estuvieran solos y se pudieran besar hasta que el efecto de la tradición funcione. Asi que despues del primer beso fueron a la falda del cerro donde Rika estaba antes.  
  
Rika:¿Cuanto falta?  
  
Takato:Ya va a empezar.  
  
Anunciador:(por altavoz)Muy bien parejas ya es medianoche. Es hora de que empiecen las tradiciones y besen a sus parejas. Mientras mas largo el beso mas duradera será la relación asi que ¡¡a besarse se ha dicho!!.  
  
Takato:¿Lista?.  
  
Rika:Tu y yo por siempre.  
  
**En otro lado**  
  
Henry:¿Lista Yuri?.  
  
Yuri:Lista.  
  
Ahora el festival fue un silencio absoluto porque todas las parejas se empezaron a besar en el Jardín Imperial de Shinjuku. Se apagaron todas las luces y empezó el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.  
  
Takato y rika se besaron como nunca, disfrutaron el beso como ninguna otra pareja.  
  
**Despues del festival Camino a casa de Rika**  
  
Takato y Rika iban tomados del brazo.  
  
Takato:Que bonita noche ¿No lo crees mi amor?  
  
Rika:Si. Pero que harás ahora tu casa está muy lejos.  
  
Takato:Buena pregunta...  
  
Rika:¿Y si te quedas a dormir en mi casa?. Mi mamá y mi abuela fueron a otro lado despues del festival y llegarán mañana.  
  
Takato:¿No te molesta?.  
  
Rika:Pues... necesito un acompañante.  
  
Takato:(sonrojado) Bueno le avisaré a mis padres.  
  
**En casa de Rika**  
  
Por teléfono.  
  
Takato:...si me cuidaré adios(cuelga). ¿Lista para una noche de ensueño?.  
  
Rika:¿Estarás tú listo?  
  
N.A:Quisiera contar la "aventura" pero el capítulo sería demasado largo ¬_¬. Vayamos al día siguiente.  
  
Takato:(despertando)Ahhhhhhhhh(bostezo)  
  
Rika:(medio dormida)Buenos días mi amor.  
  
Takato:¿Como pasaste la noche?.  
  
Rika:No la olvidaré.  
  
Takato:Bueno ya debo irme, me vestiré y me iré.  
  
**Despues de vestirse**  
  
Takato:Bueno espero que te haya gustado el festival.  
  
Rika:Claro que sí  
  
Takato:Entonces iremos el proximo año.  
  
Rika:Es una promesa.  
  
Takato:Bueno me tengo que ir.  
  
Rika:Te acompaño un rato  
  
Takato:Ok  
  
Al salir los dos se fueron tomados de la mano.  
  
Takato:Rika ¿Como te sentías cuando me viste besando a Michelle?.  
  
Rika:(con cara de frustación)¿Como crees que te sentirías si te dijera que yo besé a un amigo mío?  
  
Takato:(sorprendido)¿¿¿Que dijiste???  
  
Rika:(riendose)Pues asi me sentí. ¿Ahora ves?  
  
Takato:(triste)Si, ¿¿dejame compensarlo??  
  
Rika:(mirada traviesa)bien, quedate quieto.  
  
Takato:Si.  
  
Rika:(malévola y seductoramente)Preparate porque no te dejaré huir.  
  
Rika empieza a seducir a Takato de un modo que él nunca habia visto por parte de Rika, empieza a llevarselo hacia una plaza chica y lo lleva al cesped.  
  
Rika:¿Estás comodo??  
  
Takato:¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?.  
  
Rika:Apenas empiezo.  
  
Rika empezó a seducirlo dandole besos por el cuello, en la oreja y acariciandolo de modo que Takato no aguantó mas y abrazó fuertemente a Rika y la hizo voltear.  
  
Takato:Ahora es mi turno.  
  
Ahora Takato empezó a seducirla a ella, y la empezó a besar hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto y se empezaron a besar apasionadamente, luego de un segundo ambos se dijeron un "te amo" tan sincero como la promesa que hicieron de que su amor no tendrá limites.  
  
Finneto. 


End file.
